


three's a crowd

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cadet Armitage Hux, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Dynamics, Spanking, Teasing, Voyeurism, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Ren Prime catches Ben sneaking a First Order cadet onboard, and decides an unorthodox kind of punishment is in order.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ren Prime
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lot of talk about Ren/Hux lately on Twitter so I wrote something small! Enjoy.

“Well. What do we have here?”

Ben gasped at the husky voice, rearing away from the pretty, ginger cadet he’d been lip-locked with. That earned him a furrowed brow and a slightly petulant huff from the cadet, but Ben’s attention was elsewhere—fixed on the door of his shabby quarters aboard the Night Buzzard, where Ren leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, smirking.

“I—“ Ben started, only for Ren to cut him off.

“You know the rules, kid. You bring something sweet on board, me and the boys get first dibs. Did you forget?” Ren’s smirk grew, eyes glimmering darkly beneath his silver eyelashes. “Or was this piece of ginger candy just too delicious for you to resist?”

The cadet let out an affronted noise in his throat, Ben’s grip on his uniform sleeve curling possessively.

“He’s mine. I…I saw him first,” Ben defended, dark eyes meeting Ren’s. The amusement in Ren’s expression fell slightly, shifting to something more covetous as he glanced from Ben to the cadet.

“Yours? That kind of selfishness won’t do, kid. You know that.” Ren shook his head in mock pity. “No way around it, you’re gonna have to be punished.”

“I—I should leave,” the cadet finally spoke up, moving to his feet. He didn’t make it very far, however, as Ren didn’t budge an inch to let him through the doorway and instead clamped a firm hand on the cadet’s shoulder.

“Don’t cut the fun short on my account, Red. You and I are gonna teach the kid a lesson together.”

The cadet yelped as Ren suddenly scooped him off his feet, carrying him over to a dingy, canvas-covered chair in the corner. Ben jumped to his feet, fists clenched, the Force simmering at his fingertips as he watched Ren manhandle the cadet, the one Ben had _finally_ worked up the courage to flirt with at the local cantina. Pink-cheeked with anger and embarrassment at being caught, Ben opened his mouth to protest only for Ren to shoot him a glare.

“If you know what’s good for you, kid, you’ll sit right there. At least until you remember what happens when you don’t _share_.“ Ren sunk into the chair, legs spread as he tugged the cadet face-down over his lap. Ben froze in place, fists still clenched, lower lip stuck out as he watched Ren’s hand come to rest on the lower back of the shivering cadet.

“What’s your name, Red?” Ren asked. His palm rubbed down the slight curve of the cadet’s body, to cradle his ass. A shudder ran through his body. “What’s that? Cat got your tongue?” Ren gave the cadet’s ass a squeeze, finally eliciting a yelp followed by a response.

“A-Armitage.”

Ren hummed, raking his eyes appreciatively over the cadet’s body. “Armie the little First Order flunky. You’re cute. Wish I’d been the one to set eyes on you first. Be able to show you a helluva better time.”

Ren lifted his eyes, meeting Ben’s stare, which had grown a little more murderous than before. Nonchalant, he smirked, continuing to rub Armitage rear, cycling between playing with the hem of his uniform pants to sliding his thumb along the seam pulled taut across Armitage’s asscheeks. Almost as if to dare Ben to do something about it, and while Ben was tempted, he held back.

“Maybe we can get to it, after we teach the kid a lesson.” Ren dug his other hand into the back of Armitage’s shirt collar, keeping him pressed flush against his lap. “Bet you’d love to feel the power and strength of a _real man_ , giving it to you just how you like it.“ As Ben watched, Ren lifted his hand, bringing it down forcefully against Armitage’s rear.

Ben jolted at the slap, the muffled sound fading into the background only to be replaced as Ren smacked Armitage again, harder this time. Armitage, who had bit his lip on the first strike, let out a cry at the second, rocking forward from the force of Ren’s blow. Something hot and angry buzzed in Ben’s mind, and his reign on the Force nearly slipped but he tugged it back. No. If he lost control now, he could hurt Armitage. Not to mention, raising a hand against the Master of Ren would no doubt turn the rest of the knights against him, and he didn’t want that. Yet. Not over some ginger lay he’d picked up in the cantina.

So Ben remained rooted to the spot, watching as Ren spanked Armitage over and over. Eventually, Ren pulled down the cadet’s pants and regulation-black underwear, which made Ben’s throat tighten and palms sweat, a familiar feeling to when he and Armitage had first locked lips. Anger mixed with arousal as he watched, hating Ren for knowing exactly what to do to wind him up.

“You like this, Armie?” Ren took a momentary break, resting his hand against Armitage’s burning behind. Ben half expected Armitage to spit out a swear, like he had back at the cantina when a handsy Zeltron had tried to back him against the bar, but instead Armitage let out a reedy, lustful whine.

Ben’s eyes grew wide, the arousal radiating off Armitage hitting him in a warm, throbbing wave. Ren chuckled.

“Yeah you do,” Ren murmured, shifting his leg beneath Armitage. “Your little dick’s all hard. I can feel it.”

The cadet gasped at the movement, hips rutting against Ren’s thigh, his cock still caught in his taut underwear. Ren laughed, moving his other hand from Armitage’s collar for a moment to ruffle the cadet’s hair, half playful, half out of desire to dishevel that perfect coif a little further. “So cute. You like it a little rough. Course, everyone likes it rough from me.”

Ren looked up and grinned at Ben, whose already pink blush deepened.

“You’re stewing in jealousy, kid, it’s coming off of you like flies off a corpse. Funny, though, I’m not quite sure _which_ one of us you’re jealous of,” Ren gibed, before lifting his hand and resuming the spanking with renewed, conscious fervor that had Ben’s cock throbbing in his pants against his will. Ben bit his lip, frustrated that his erection had hardly flagged at all, not even with how angry and cheated he felt.

Only when Armitage’s voice was thoroughly wrecked by cries and his uniform damp with sweat and come did Ren finally let up, hand coming to rest for good this time against Armitage’s twitching upper thighs. The cadet’s behind practically glowed in the low light of ship quarters, bright pink and chafed from the friction of Ren’s ratty gloves. Armitage panted, eyes half-closed as Ren yanked him up into a sitting position, forcing a whine out of the cadet as he was prompted to sit on his injured behind in the man’s lap.

“Now, kid, I hope you’ve learned your lesson. Don’t try any trick like that ever again. Though I’m not gonna say no if you want to bring this little piece of ass around the ship again, provided you don’t try to weasel me out of first dibs,” Ren said, grabbing Armitage’s chin with one hand, the other winding around his waist to giving his spent cock and small tap. Armitage shuddered at the overstimulation and squeezed his thighs together, the sight only fueling Ben’s maddeningly unattended hard-on.

“Alright now, go on and finish up whatever you two were doing.” Ren let go of Armitage and patted him on the hip, pushing him upwards when Armitage hesitated. Ben, finally moving, lurched forward to catch the cadet before he fell over all the way. He glared daggers at Ren over Armitage’s shoulder. Ren only smirked, resting his chin in his hand.

“Can we have some privacy?” Ben grumbled, wondering why Ren hadn’t excused himself yet.

Ren’s smirk broke into a toothier, more wolfish grin.

“Nope. You got your turn to ogle, now it’s mine. Let’s see if you can make little Armie come quicker than I did.”

Ben trembled, wanting to be angry, but with Armitage squirming in his arms, flaccid cock rubbing up against Ben’s still hard one, it was difficult to do anything but give in to his straining desire—even if they were exposed beneath Ren’s greedy, steely-eyed vigilance.

So he slipped a hand between them, pushing his pants down and grasping his and Armitage’s cocks together. His eyes locked defiantly with Ren’s, lip curled.

“Watch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, let me know if you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/)


End file.
